Kirby: A Time of New
by Mandelay
Summary: Nightmare is gone and the GSA is just getting their footing back Meta Knight stayed in Dreamland to train Kirby and there is a swarm of monsters terrorizing the galaxy. First Summary And an OC
1. Beginnings

**A/N**

_This is sometime in the future about a couple years give or take, by now Kirby can somewhat talk and the GSA is just getting it's footing back._

_Meta Knight still works for King DeDeDe and Kirby is…Well that would be giving spoilers =)_

_Also I should mention I'm not a big Tiff (Fumu, whatever you want to call her) fan_

_She will be in the story, just not a main character unless I see fit._

_Also NME is gone but there are still monsters (spoilers)_

_(I will be calling them that to make it flow better for me)_

_Oh, and also I watched the English version of Kirby: Right Back at Ya, so that's what I'm going off of._

_And now onto the story_

* * *

**A small group of soldiers sat stooped in the old ruins of an abandoned city taking refuge from the harsh weather of the planet.**

**A large desolate castle the color of the rain coming down; its high towers crumbling to the earth and the halls dark and stale.**

**The soldiers sat hunched around a low burning fire trying to keep warm and trying to forget about the ache in their stomachs.**

**For days they'd been there tucked away from the intense weather**

**Lightening danced across the surface making it impossible to leave.**

**The leader of the group stood to look outside, shifting from foot to foot nervously he watched and waited for their rescue.**

**When the storm had started the lightening had been so bad that it fried their ship, they had been lucky to find this place when they did…but still many were lost.**

**A green puffball with a red Mohawk and a gray metal mask lay on the stone floor nursing a wound on his side; looking out the mouth of the castle doors he closed his eyes.**

"_**Leeh…?"**_ **He said.**

"**_Rescue will come. They already know we're in trouble, before the ship was destroyed I was able to send out an emergency signal to Home Base. They will come." _The commander answered softly.**

"**_But, Sir Falspar…" _A young lady by the name of Quarry said concerned.**

"**_Will be fine, for now…" _The commander said hoping that he was right and that he wouldn't lose one of the most experienced soldiers the GSA had.**

**Sir Leeh turned back to the castle door watching and waiting hopeful.**

* * *

**Back at Home Base the GSA had already gotten the S.O.S and had already left, Sir Arthur had watched as the ship took off.**

**As much as he wanted to go, he simply could not.**

**Sir Arthur walked down the hall of the space base that was currently the GSA's home; thinking.**

**Ever since Kirby had defeated Nightmare the GSA had began to grow again but even with Nightmare gone the monsters still flocked to them, threatening their lives almost everyday.**

**And if one was to ask him he would most certainly blame the accident on Planet Ko on a monster.**

**There was something strange going on in space, even though Nightmare was gone there seemed to be a recent influx of monsters terrorizing the planets.**

**Just the other day he got a report from Meta Knight that even Popstar was experiencing a monster swarm, lower level threats, but good practice for Kirby.**

**Meta Knight had decided to stay in Dreamland to train the young puffball Kirby, but stated that if he was ever needed he was at their service.**

**Sir Arthur was a bit surprised to hear this; he had thought that they would both come to Home Base and stay and train.**

**But for whatever reason he kept the young puffball away, still Sir Arthur respected his choice.**

**Sir Arthur walked into the Com room, the rescue ship should be approaching Planet Ko any time now and he wanted to be there when they did.**

**Fixing his eyes on the screen the Com cackled.**

**_=Sir Arthur? We've got a problem…= _the pilot of the ship said.**

"**_Fire on it" _Sir Arthur said his eyes fixed on a point on the screen.**

_**= Yes, Sir. =**_

* * *

**Quarry walked down the halls of the castle with some other soldiers, quite upset about the way her mentor was being treated…**

**One of the oldest GSA warriors there was _and _a Star Warrior!**

**It was true she supposed that Sir Leeh was right, but there just had to be something they could do.**

**This is how she ended up walking down the dark halls of the castle with a handful of soldiers, looking for something useful, like food.**

**Looking around they shone the dim torches around the hall**

**Two doors facing each other sat in front of them both were open and very dark, this was a classic example of a stupid and dangerous thing you were _not_ supposed to do, but they were desperate…**

"**_Split up, five on one side and five on the other. Make it fast and be careful." _She ordered the men and they split up.**

**Holding the torch close she entered the door on the right, very soon it became clear the room was once someone's bedroom.**

"**_Look for anything of use." _She said.**

**They began to search the room, as she was looking she found another door and tried the knob.**

"**_Guys, I'm going to look in here." _She told them.**

"**_But, Quarry. It could be dangerous, you can't go alone."_ Kilo, her right hand and friend said.**

"_**I'll be careful, just keep looking."**_

**She opened the door and shone the light around the room.**

**Not a moment after she stepped into the room her light went out and the door slammed shut.**

"**_Shoot, Kilo!" _She shouted pounding on the door.**

"_**Quarry?"**_

"_**My light went out and I can't see."**_

"**_Well, where's the door?" _Kilo asked confused.**

"_**What do you mean where's the door? It's right in front of you!"**_

**She was starting to get a weird feeling.**

**She gasped and spun around reaching for her weapon as she heard a faint chuckle.**

"**_Quarry? I'm serious, I can't find the door."_**

_**Kilo, Go. Tell the others to prepare, it's here."**_

* * *

**A/N**

_So what did you think?_

_First chapter up_

_Be sure to leave a comment_

_1 Comment = 1 Chapter_

_Please let me know if you find anything that needs revising._


	2. Look Out for Shadowbite!

**A/N**

_Someone asked me to be more descriptive about what the characters look like so I'll give it a whirl =)_

_Thanks to all those who commented._

* * *

**A dark green puffball dressed in yellow armor shaped like a star**

**Paced back in forth in front of the Com set.**

**=_Sir Arthur, we couldn't get at it. It took off at a dead run towards the castle and literally disappeared. =_**

**Sir Arthur stopped and looked at the red warrior, Sir Dragato's long red pony tail sticking up from the electricity dancing around the ship.**

"_**Proceed with your mission Dragato; we need to get those soldiers out of there now more than ever."**_

_**=Understood, but what about that monster? =**_

**Sir Arthur considered this for a moment.**

"_**We will deal with it after we get these soldiers to safety; they are our first priority right now."**_

_**=Understood, Sir Arthur. =**_

* * *

**Sir Leeh watched from the mouth of the castle in horror as a huge shadowy beast raced towards them.**

"**_Shadowbite…" _he muttered uneasily reaching for his sword.**

**A flash of light shot through the beast causing it to disappear, a jet appeared where the beast had been.**

**Sir Leeh knew better than to celebrate yet.**

"**_Up, Get up! It's Shadowbite!" _he shouted at his soldiers, unsheathing his sword he pointed it at the door to the castle.**

"**_Sir Leeh!" _Kilo ran up to him out of breath.**

"**_There's a monster in the castle!"_ Kilo said.**

"**_I'm aware." _Sir Leeh answered pointing towards the door where Shadowbite had reappeared, smaller monsters appearing out of the nowhere.**

**Kilo gaped.**

"**_Don't just stand there, take your stance!" _Sir Leeh commanded.**

"_**But Sir, those aren't the only monsters in the castle…" **_

**Sir Leeh turned to Kilo slowly, his mask hiding all emotions etched on his face.**

"**_You can't beat that monster with swords and an ax." _Sir Leeh turned to see Sir Falspar leaning against the castle wall.**

"**_Then what do you think we should do?" _Sir Leeh asked of him.**

**In answer Sir Falspar tapped his sword towards the entrance to the castle, there hovering some ways away in the lightning charged air was the rescue jet, its weapons trained on Shadowbite.**

"**_The only thing we can do is to distract it long enough to get to the ship and away from Kracko." _Sir Falspar said solemnly.**

"**_Kracko?" _Kilo asked.**

"**_You don't think that this is a natural storm?"_ Sir Falspar said pointing towards the sky.**

"**_Sir Leeh, Quarry! She's in danger! She went to explore in another room and I heard her shout, she said her light went out and that _it _was here! That's what I was to tell you." _Kilo said suddenly.**

"**_Her light went out? Why didn't she just come out?" _Sir Falspar asked.**

"_**Well that's the thing Sir, I went to help her, but the door is gone! It just disappeared!"**_

"**_Gone? How can a door just disappear?" _Sir Leeh asked his eyes on Shadowbite as the rescue jet fired on it.**

"**_Unless the door was never there in the first place…" _Sir Falspar said ominously.**

* * *

**A/N**

_Was that any better? _

_Again 1 Comment = 1 Chapter_

_Special thanks to all those who commented_

_Comments are a way to better a story and to also know whose reading_

* * *

_Shadowbite is a mid-boss that first appeared in _

_Kirby: Mass Attack (2011)_

_Shadowbite is actually a shadow, as its name suggests. It appears to be a monster with tiny ears, razor-sharp teeth, and angry eyes. It lacks any form of legs_

_When Shadowbite first appears it laughs evilly then begins to chase._

_Physically you can't defeat Shadowbite; your only defense is to outrun it._

_If he touches you die immediately._


	3. Escape From Planet Ko

**A/N**

_Sorry this took so long, been very busy._

_Thanks to all those you commented!_

* * *

Quarry stood there; her back against the wall, she gripped her sword hard as her eyes scanned the darkness for the enemy.

A chuckle sounded to her left.

She fixed her sword and tried to see through the darkness.

The chuckle now was now a loud laugh.

She felt something barely miss her, causing her to whip back.

Accidentally banging her light against the wall, it flickered for a moment before exposing a large shadow.

"_Shadowbite..." _she whispered.

She turned on her heels and ran, Shadowbite close on her heels.

* * *

Kilo ran, a group of warriors with him.

He fixed his eyes on the spot where Quarry had disappeared.

They had weapons and light, but they had no plan.

The halls of the rain blue castle seemed to laugh at them as they ran down the never ending halls.

They ran and ran but still never got anywhere.

"_What's going on? We've passed that picture three times!" _one of the men said alarmed.

Kilo stopped.

Understanding dawning in head like a light going off.

"_What is this place?"_

* * *

Sir Leeh didn't have a plan.

All they could do was fight back the mass of monsters swarming them while dodging Shadowbite.

"_Sir Falspar! What of this plan you spoke of?" _Sir Leeh shouted over all the sound.

Kracko thundered with all his might, furious lightning pelting the ground.

Sir Falspar took down a monster and paused tapping his sword towards the fighter jet.

The fighter jet blasted at Shadowbite, but Kracko thundered all around the jet.

Kracko fired an enormous blast of lightning at the jet causing it to crash to the left.

The jet lurched dangerously near the rock wall but righted itself and blasted at Kracko with a _**WHOOM!**_

Kracko gave a horrible wail as the blast struck him strait on and in a blinding flash of light disappeared.

Sir Falspar slew a monster and stopped, now glancing at the parting gray clouds that revealed a blue sky.

"_Sir Falspar?" _Sir Leeh asked as Shadowbite stopped.

Shadowbite swung around disappearing into nothing.

"_H- He's gone..." _Sir Leeh said.

* * *

Kilo and his warriors ran in circles they ran through doors and came out of places that made no sense.

"_What is this horrible place?" _one of the men asked.

"_A trap...that's what." _Kilo said thinking of the way they had been lured to Planet Ko and the moment they had touched down, the beast known as Kracko had begun his rein of fury.

Kilo stopped an idea popping to his head.

* * *

_**=Sir Arthur we have been successful in ridding Kracko=**_

"_And Shadowbite?"_

_**=When we defeated Kracko he turned tail and ran.=**_

Sir Arthur was unsettled about this.

"_Be sure Dragato, when you make your way back to keep a close eye out, we don't want that monster following you."_

_**=Understood, Sir.=**_

* * *

Quarry was backed up against the wall Shadowbite coming at her full speed.

She refused to give up.

As Shadowbite came sprinting at her she had an idea.

Shadowbite was in front of her, as it came close she jumped out of the way and Shadowbite ran strait into the rock wall destroying it and startling Kilo and his warriors who now stood in the hall.

"_Quarry!"_

"_Kilo, watch out!" _She cried.

Kilo jumped out of the way and Shadowbite zoomed past.

Shadowbite continued his path knocking down wall after wall till the whole castle threatened to collapse.

The castle shaking, Shadowbite turned and whirled past them.

Shadowbite zipped out the hole in wall.

"_What do we do?" _

"_The Whole castles coming down!" _The warriors panicked.

"_Down!" _Quarry commanded.

"_What? But the stairs!"_

"_Then jump!" _She said as she ran towards the hole that Shadowbite had gone through, her warriors following.

She looked down and her heart sunk.

It was much too high.

* * *

"_Whats going on? The castle is falling!"_

Sir Leeh commanded his troops. "_To the jet!"_

He turned to see Sir Dragato rushing from the jet towards them.

"_I'm afraid we have to go now!"_

Sir Dragato helped Sir Falspar to his feet and towards the plane.

"_Dragato, there are more upstairs. I fear the worst for them."_

Falspar said.

Sir Dragato looked up. _"I've got an idea."_

* * *

Quarry watched as the fighter jet positioned itself next to the hole.

Even still because of falling debris there was a large gap between the jet and the castle.

The door to the plane opened and Sir Nonsurat gestured to them.

"_We have to jump." _Quarry said.

The warriors looked to her for a moment then lined up and began to jump.

One by one they just made it.

Quarry stood alone at the hole starring at the large jump.

"_Come on Quarry, Jump." _Sir Falspar said.

Quarry held a hand to her injured side.

She felt no hesitation as she bent her legs and jumped.

She felt no regret or anger as she sailed through the air and missed.

"_Quarry!"_

* * *

Lavender eyes stared fixed at the COM, holding his breath Sir Arthur looked away.

* * *

"_Hurry! A little higher...Reach!"_

"_Poyo!"_

Kirby stood on Tuff's shoulders reaching high for a glass jar full of brightly colored sweets that sat on a shelve.

"_Hurry up Kirby! He's gonna catch us!"_

"_Too High! Poyo!"_

"_Come on! A Star Warrior can't even reach a jar of candy?"_

"_Poyo!" _Kirby said determined and with a great leap snatched the jar.

"_Yes!" _Tuff cried jumping up and down causing Kirby to lose his balance and fall.

The jar still in his hands he did a sorta victory dance, until.

"_**What in the world are you doing?"**_

Kirby and Tuff stopped.

Sir Meta Knight stood rather unhappy in the door to his room.

"_Uh oh..."_

"_He he he, Scatter!" _Tuff cried and fled as Kirby lifted the jar to hide his face.

* * *

**A/n**

_If you have watched Kirby: Right back at ya (English) then you know that Meta Knight has a Spanish accent, and you also know that in the anime you see that Meta Knight has a taste for sweets...(The jar of candy that sits on his shelf and the tea with sugar he likes to drink) ^.^ I found this hilarious and thought this would be a great opening scene for Dreamland._

_Also 64 views and only 2 comments._

_Thanks again all those who comment! :)_


	4. Monkey Business…

**A/N**

Okay I'm really sorry about the wait; I was having some trouble with this chapter.

What I really was going to write for this chapter was a continuation of the last chapter but only got to do the last part in this chapter due to writers block. It was going to be titled "Apologies"

But this is all I could come up with; Kirby flowed better for me at the time.

Apologies will be up soon though.

Sorry if this is short

**Really **big thanks to the people who commented, especially those who chose to follow my story **;)**

* * *

"_Suck it up Kirby!" _Kirby stood facing a larger than normal monster that was purple and orange with large fists and a rather nasty temper. Kirby looked back helplessly to Tiff and Tuff, giving them a raised eyebrow look.

"_Suck it up!" _They both shouted again. Kirby saw no help for it, he turned back and sucked with all his might; the thing was just too heavy! Exhausted Kirby panted _"Poyo, Poyo!" _He whimpered. Oohroo shouted a great _**"Uho!"**_ And pounded his fists, Kirby stared up at him in dread; he rubbed his head sweating a little. Then he ran.

"_**Uho!" **_ Oohroo came charging after him.

"_**AAAHHH!"**_ Kirby ran left _**"AAAHHH!" **_Kirby ran right.

"_Some star warrior! Come on and beat that monkey!" _Tokori shouted.

"_**POYO!"**_ Kirby ran up a tree.

Tiff and Tuff shouted _"Monkeys' can climb! Monkeys' can climb!"_

"_**UHO!" *CRASH***_

"_Oooh…"_

"_Ouch, that's gonna leave a mark."_

"_Uh huh"_

* * *

"_Sir Meta Knight?" _Sword Knight asked as he and Blade Knight walked up to Meta Knight.

"_You wanted to see us?" _Asked Blade

Meta Knight stood up on his tower watching the scene below, his eyes green.

"_What is happening in Cappy Town? There is much movement"_

Blade and Sword looked at each other _"A monster has come to challenge Kirby"_

Meta Knight looked at them _"And which is it this time?"_

Sword scratched his head _"I don't know, Sir Meta Knight. It's larger than the others that have been coming and it's purple and orange and it has large fists." Sword said slowly_

"_It looks like a monkey" _Blade finished

Meta Knight was thoughtful for a moment before it came to him.

"_Oohroo? How odd. And how did Kirby beat him?" _he asked.

Blade and Sword paused causing Meta Knight to look at them.

"_He didn't"_

"_He ran away"_

Meta Knight was surprised _"Ran away?"_

"_Apparently – Oohroo is rather intimidating."_

"_Something about throwing something rather unsavory at Kirby…"_

Meta Knight's eyes flashed pink for a moment before he turned back to look at Cappy Town _"Nonsense, please bring Kirby to me."_

"_Yes Sir Meta Knight."_

* * *

"_Whatever shall we do?"_ Sir Dragato asked sadly as much as tiredly.

Sir Leeh stared at the mangled figure resting in the hospital bed, he hadn't said much since the incident on planet Ko.

Sir Leeh glanced at Sir Arthur for a moment before looking back to Sir Falspar who stood over Quarry's bed. Sir Falspar was Quarry's mentor and everyone knew he cared for her deeply.

Sir Arthur answered quietly_ "We shall wait and we shall see."_

* * *

**A/N**

Okay so I'm having a hard time at trying to get the next part right

Working on it in my mind, when I like what I have I'll write it down.

So **Oohroo** is an enemy in _Kirby Mass Attack_. From time to time, he fumes angrily and spins his arm-fists about rapidly. If any Kirby contacts him at this time, he will get hurt and get bounced back.

Oohroo appears in the Field Frenzy sub-game, and also appears in the Kirby Quest sub-game alongside Bonkers as well.


End file.
